


When Worlds Collide

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A slight mistake has happened within two different universes. After a long trial, Dwight meets up with new survivors who seem way too familiar and sees a whole new universe he accidentally stepped into.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Quentin Smith, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

"Dwight, hurry up!" Meg cried out to her teammate who was running towards her and Claudette, who had her hands on the gate's lever. She struggled, quickly trying to pop it open for her friend. You could see the sweat dripping from the lady's forehead; this was one of those very stressful moments in trials.

The nervous leader, Dwight Fairfield, booked it to the gate that was now opening. Behind him was the monstrous Trapper, his cleaver in the air and ready to strike the nerd now. His heart pounded against his chest, worried he wouldn't make it.

Before the blade could hit Dwight, a survivor rushed from the side to take the hit. It had been none other than Quentin Smith. Oh ... what a team player that guy was.

The gate's sirens blared as its iron doors opened. The four survivors ran out before any more harm would be done. The Trapper stood behind, the Entity's barriers trapping him away from the survivor's escape, watching them run to freedom..

In the dark woods, the team stopped for a short break to breath and reminisce about their trial. It had been an extreme trial, the most intense in a while. More intense than when they had first met with the Deathslinger.

"Dang, Quentin. You really backed up on your boyfriend, huh?" Meg snickered, Quentin giving a side glare while Claudette was patching him up.

"Well, I had to at least do something. Afterall, he did run the killer for the entire trial." 

Dwight grinned back at Quentin, who gave him a little wink. His gay, nerd heart couldn't take it. He nearly died on the spot. It was true. Dwight had been downed more times than anyone else, since he was on runner duty. Quentin didn't want to risk him getting NOED'd. Poor guy was on his last hook anyways.

"I think we all did a great job," Claudette spoke up, her bright smile popping out from the dark. "We survived and I think that's pretty big."

Meg placed her fists against her hips. 

"What? You think we lose the trials a lot?"

Claudette's smile faded into a nervous side frown.

"Well ... I mean, a lot, yeah." Finally, she had finished up with Quentin's open wound. "You remember the Myers trial! We totally got our asses kicked when someone decided to have a staring contest."

The silence remained for a couple of seconds ...

"Okay, and?" Meg snarled, "The fucker wouldn't stop."

Claudette rolled her dark eyes and shook her head. "You're one strange girl, Meg."

While Dwight had a moment of daydreaming, the gang had begun to walk away, too busy with their conversation to notice Dwight wasn't following. Their voices faded away, causing Dwight to finally snap out of it. It didn't take long for the lad to realize he was now officially left behind.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_

"Ooh god.. guys, wait up!"

Dwight begun to ran towards the direction of the cabins, knowing they'd be there. That is, until his foot got snagged by an open root, tripping and slamming hard into the ground. So hard, it nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"OOF!" Dwight grunted in pain.

His glasses fell off of his face, bouncing away, leaving him with blurry vision. And with the darkness ... it wasn't a good situation.

"God, crap.." Dwight got on his knees. His hands gently patted around, in an attempt to find his beloved glasses. God, he felt like Velma from Scooby Doo. If anyone saw how he looked, he'd feel very embarrassed.

"Hey, ya okay there?"

_Ah, speak of the fucking devil._

Dwight glanced up at the sudden voice. Due to his blurry vision, he couldn't make out who it could be that was infront of him. Their voice sounded rather southern but had a similar structure to an friend of his.

"David? Is.. that you?"

Luckily, he got ahold of his glasses. He swiftly placed them on to reveal ... someone new. Sure, they had the hair style of David.. kinda, but he could tell this was someone very new. He had brown hair, tannish skin and a tough appearance, scars all over his face. He wore a dress shirt with green suspenders that connected to his dark pants. He was huge, maybe taller than Jeff Johansen.

Dwight stared, his blue eyes popping out of his face.

"Mm.. I dunno who David is but that ain't me." The man held out his hand to Dwight, "The names Evan."

He grabbed his hand and helped him up. 

"My name is Dwight! Pleasure meeting you, Evan." He greeted with a nervous grin. Something about his name rung a bell but Dwight couldn't figure it out. Before Evan could speak, another voice echoed behind. 

"EVVVVVVVY!!!!!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!!!"

Dwight nearly jumped out of his skin at the newcomer that approached them.

The person sounded much more southern than Evan's, joy-filled and excited. Despite how loud and startling the voice was, Evan welcomed it. He turned away from Dwight to greet the voice.

"Max! The fuck I said 'bout yellin'?" Evan grunted.

"Aw, Ev. He was just happy to see you."

Another person was here. Except, they sounded soft spoken with an odd accent. Nigerian, maybe? He wasn't sure just yet.

"Besides, you walked away from us. We got worried."

Dwight got a closer look at the new folk.

Two men, way different appearances. First, there was Max, much shorter than Evan but taller than Dwight. He looked much more scarred up than Evan. It appeared as though, maybe, surgery was done on the guy. His hair was close to jet black, his eyes greener than grass and he wore a rather traditional southern attire. A red, plaid long sleeve with dirty blue pants and boots.

The other was skinny, tall and dark skinned. His hair had small curls, dark in color. His eyes were soft, matching his voice. He had on a mechanic's outfit, almost similar to Michael's except he had a name tag on his that read, 'Ojomo'. 

The three appeared to be close to one another. Like a friend group or a family. It was similar to him and his fellow crew. Did they come here together? Where did they come from?

Max wrapped his thin arms around Evan's torso, creating a tight hug. His reaction gave off a 'no hugging' vibe, but instead of any words, Evan patted his back in sign of a hug back. 

"Did ya see me in that trial earlier, Ev?! I whooped some ass!"

"I know, Max," Evan said, "I saw ya."

Oh, how awkward it was to watch. Especially if you were someone like Dwight. He had no idea what to do. It was like being at a birthday party when everyone sings Happy Birthday to you. Soon, the skinny man noticed Dwight standing there.

"Evan, who's this?"

"New survivor," Evan answered, finally shoving Max off of him. "Find him here."

The skinny man looked back from Evan to Dwight, before stopping on Dwight to give a welcoming smile. Dwight gifted one right back but had a dash of nervousness mixed in. Then, his hand reached out infront of the nerd.

"My name is Philip. It is nice to meet you."

Dwight shook his hand hesitantly. Boy, it was rather tough and greasy, like he had oil all over. 

"Dwight ... nice meeting you too."

_Evan ... Philip ... Max. Those names hit close to home but how?_

"We should get back to camp." Evan's thumb directed behind him. "Pretty sure Sally is already back there."

_Sally?_

Max and Philip nodded in agreement.

Everyone started to head off in said direction. Philip gently grabbed Dwight's wrist and ushered for him to follow. Something about the situation was unnerving, like he was about to join a cult. But, that's anxiety for you. Even if you're stuck in a horrifying realm.

He followed anyways, far away from his original campsite.

The walk was way longer than what Dwight usually had to deal with. After a while, Philip had let go of his wrist and held Max's hand instead. He figured he'd follow them regardless. His stomach twisted and turned, as he gazed around their surroundings.

Something changed about the area, as if it were new. Yes, trees were surrounding them and the sky was a never-ending night but ... something didn't feel right.

"We're amost there, Dwi!" Max exclaimed to the other, grinning brightly. Philip couldn't help but grin.

"Dwi?" 

"Yeah! Like how yer Phil and Evan's Ev!"

_It hasn't even been an hour and he had earned a nickname. If that isn't the biggest achievement he had earned, I dunno what is._

"That's very sweet, huh, _Evvy_?"

The leader of the pack rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh. Philip released his hand from Max's and moved ahead with Evan. A small grin was clearly across his scarred mouth. Once Philip had discovered this happiness, his lips only grown brighter.

"Aww. Max was right, you do grin." 

Evan's face morphed back into a snappy frown. 

"Oh, shut it, you cunt."

"You know you love me, jerk."

The two walked side by side, meanwhile Dwight and Max followed. Still, he didn't know how long their walk would be, or where they were going.

Oh, did he hope Quentin and the others were safe. He missed them.


	2. Registrations, Realizations and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight: cool beans  
> Dwight's mind: NOT COOL BEANS NOT COOL BEANS

"Hey Claudette?" Quentin took a seat at the campfire right beside her. "Have you seen Dwight? I can't find him anywhere."

Claudette pursed her lips and gazed down at the burning wood infront of them. Come to think of it ... she hadn't seen him ever since their walk. Maybe even before that.

"Hmm ... no, I don't think so. You think he got lost on the way back?"

Quentin cocked an eyebrow.

"How could he? He knows where we are. We've done this for years. At least, that's what it feels like."

Dwight, Meg, Claudette and Jake were the first of the first. They had been here longer than anyone else, especially Dwight. How could he have gotten lost in the woods he's so familiar with?

"Hmm .. you're right."

"Should we go looking for him?" Quentin asked.

Claudette nodded. 

"What the hell are y'all kids talkin' about over here?" A voice called out. The two twisted their heads to see who it was. None other than Bill Overbeck himself stood there, towering over the sitting folks with a quizzical look.

Normally, Bill was the grandpa of the survivors. I mean, who could blame them for thinking that? Guy looked about 100 years old and had been in a war, maybe even two. Though, most don't believe the crazy man when he talks about zombies. The only people who believed were Dwight, Claudette, Feng and Jake.

Feng knows.

"Oh, hey Bill!" Claudette greeted with a single wave, "We're going to go look for Dwight. Wanna come help us?"

"Why? Is he lost?"

"I guess so. He's nowhere to be seen," She frowned deeply at the thought. It could be easily assumed he fell and broke his glasses. Or, worse. A killer got a hold of Dwight. Ugh ..

"I hope he's alright."

"Well ... I got nothin' better to do." Bill sighed, waiting for the other two to step up from their log. "Where do we look first?"

Quentin's index finger pointed at the open forest, where most survivors pop out of when they had completed an trial.

"We should look out in the woods. If we're lucky, he's close."

"Sounds like the plan, kiddo." Bill nodded his head to the direction. "Let's go, soldiers. Up and at 'em."

Thus, the three raced down the path. None were unaware of the dangers they might get themselves into.

* * *

After a long walk, the four reached their supposed destination. There was a campfire and cabins close by, almost like the ones back where Dwight was. Up ahead was a woman with red hair that was tied in a bun. Her eyes had wrinkles beneath them, as if she hadn't gotten sleep. She wore a white work dress, strikingly similar to the Nurse. 

Either way, she appeared rather stern and concerned.

"Where have you boys been?" She interrogated the group with her pale hands rested against her hips. "I nearly had a heart-attack!"

It portrayed clearly that whoever this woman was had a motherly tone to her. She spoke as if all three of them were her kids and they had just skipped bedtime to go hangout at a friend's house. The group responded with mixed emotions.

"Sorry, ma!" Max came in front, holding Dwight's hand, practically dragging him over. "We found another survivor! His name is Dwight and he's reeeal sweet!"

Ooh, he could feel his heart beat against his chest. The way Max shoved him right there, infront of the woman. Her green eyes narrowed to observe this new survivor. Daggers were digging into his souls and all he could do was let sweat droplets fall off of his face.

Then, she smiled. 

"Well, it's nice to see another fellow normal person in the fog. It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr Dwight."

Dwight gave a fast nod. "Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

She couldn't help but smile at the guy. "Dear, there's no need in calling me 'ma'am.' My name is Sally."

_That's the Sally they mentioned before. Why didn't that click when he saw her?_

"Oh .. got it."

Shortly after their meeting, the team had begun to explain some rules down for him. They were almost identical to how Dwight and the others ran the cabins and stuff. They all had a type of chore, like grabbing logs for the fire, cleaning, dinner, etc. Most of the rooms they stay in were all together, each having a room for two people. They even took a tour around to show Dwight where everything was. Strangest fact is that the layout was almost exact to his own...

Unfortunately for him, he was assigned a cabin with an fellow survivor. That said person was Max. However ... Dwight wasn't exactly ready to be assigned, nor stay. But .. anxiety got the best of him. He wasn't going to confront it. Not yet, at least.

The news overjoyed Max. Sally explained he didn't have a roommate, since another member, 'Michael', supposedly requested to not be around him, or anyone at that matter. Odd, but, hey, maybe the man wanted his peace and quiet. Something you'd probably not get from someone like him.

Max couldn't help himself, giving Dwight a big, tight hug, raising him up in the process. "Finally! I'm gonna have a roomie!" 

A crack could be heard faintly. The hug managed to pop Dwight's back. Jesus, how strong was this guy? 

"Max." Evan growled, his finger pointing downwards.

That cue caused Max to placed Dwight back down. "Sorry, Dwi ..."

"I-it's fine, Max."

After the tour, they made it back to where Dwight was going to be staying. They gave him time to get comfortable and relax from wherever he came from. They just assumed he appeared like all the others did: scared, confused and panicked. Except, Dwight didn't say anything. He agreed blindly, unsure what would happen if he didn't. 

"I'll be back, Dwi!" Max waved, whilst racing down the hall to follow the others. "Sal said I could help her cook! I'll come to get ya when it's done!" His voice got harder to hear, but he got the idea.

And thus, the man was left alone in the room he didn't know. Not too big or too small, just like his old room. God, he missed home already and it hadn't been a day ... or, at least he thought of it like that. He missed his friends, no ... they were his family. He missed everyone, that included people like Ash. He might be a dick at times but he was a cool one.

Dwight sat on the second bed in the room, placed his elbows on his knees and held his head up. He was trying his best to not have a mental breakdown about what was going on. Just like how he got here in the first place. The feeling of dread and no escape. The first time he ever saw The Trapper, hitting him in the back with a cleaver and no remorse. The first time The Wraith got a hold of him when repairing an generator. The first time The Hillbilly cut him in half with his chainsaw ...

A teardrop fell down his pale, dirty cheek. Then another, then more.

Max opened the door.

"Hey Dwi, dinners- ..." He had seen the tears falling and the silent sobs coming from the guy. Max immediately took a seat before him.

"Dwi...? What's wrong, buddy? Are you okay?"

_Dwight was far from okay._


End file.
